Love is dangerous
by Writerswand
Summary: Cute little Pokemon Ranger Shadows on Almia oneshot. Difficult love choices. Crawford, Barlow,Keith...Puppy love or not? Love is dangerous, sometimes following your heart can give disastrous consequences... Keith/OC Sven/Rythmi Crawford/Luana


**I think Pokemon is cool, but the plot lines are really boring and kind of corny, but then I got Pokemon Ranger Shadows of Almia, and I was like, wow, actually fun. I lost my first game but when I got a new one I beat it in like..I don't know, less then a week, it was fun though. Now I'm playing a new file as a guy ^.^' except with a twist..which I may make into another fanfic...anyways...I better get started on this oneshot right? My first oneshot! (The plot for this doesn't fit for much else except a oneshot) **

**_~Love On The Field~_**

**__-Writerswand-__**

_***First Person POV***_

"Come on Mom I have to go," I told her looking at my watch. "The plane will be leaving soon,"

We stood on the carpet hallway right before you board a plane. People passed by us and into the plane, probably annoyed.

"Rachel...I don't like that your going to a whole new region alone..." She trailed, being the protective mother.

"But Mom! It's always been my dream since I was little to be a Ranger! I watched all those shows about Top rangers, and the only school's in Almia!"

"Rachel-"

My Dad intervened. "Rachel dear, Almia's not like Fiore at all, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Dad,"

"I don't like this, she's only a child-" my mom started.

I cut her off. "I'm fifteen mom,"

"I don't want you to leave Big sister!" My little sister-Alexei- cried.

I looked down at her. Her brown hair was up in pigtails that Mom helped her with. Her blue eyes were rimmed with tears. "I'll miss you," she mumbled.

"I'll miss you too," I said.

Then she came up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, enveloping me in a tight hug. I smiled and held my beloved sister close to me.

Dad looked at his watch. "You better board the plane, unless you've changed your mind?"

I shook my head, my eyes now rimmed with tears.

My Dad nodded. I picked up my suitcase and walked to the plane. I was walking up the metal board when three sets of arms wrapped around me.

"I love you to my crazy family," I grinned.

They let go and walked back away from the plane. I boarded the plane and walked to my seat. I sat down, putting my suitcase above. I sat down by the window after putting my seat belt on. I watched where my family stood, wondering how long it'll be until I see them again.

_***At the Ranger School***_

I stood in front of the tall, black, intricate gate of Ranger School. My school for the next two years. I took a deep breath and pushed the gate open, entering the school courtyard. I walked through it, admiring the gardens, and Pokemon playing peacefully. I entered the doors where a tall man with greying hair and glasses awaited me.

"Hello, My name is Mr. Lamont, I am principal and founder of Ranger school, I take it your our our exchange student from Fiore?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Rachel,"

This time it was his turn to nod. "You have to pass a test to be accepted, it's quite simple to pass..." he started.

I stood in a room with three teachers. Ms. April, Mr. Lamont, and Mr. Kincaid. I had a school styler on my wrist and the captured Pichu at my feet.

The room had a long table in the middle of it, many chairs were by it. The lighting was good, it looked like a teacher meeting room or something, or maybe it was Mr. Lamont's office? The end of the long table kind of looked like a desk, piles of papers scattered, a lamp, and a few pens. Maybe it was both.

"Wow, you passed that test with flying colors, only two other students got scores that good, one's a top ranger, the other is in school right now..." Ms. April trailed. She had long brown hair and fair skin. She wore a light green top and shorts. She looked probably in her early thirties, she was pretty I guess.

Mr. Kincaid snickered. "Now that you have passed, welcome to our evil domain, where we-" he started. He had blond hair, held together with loads of hairspray and gel, he stank of it, He also wore a weird suit.

"Oh shut up Kincaid," Ms. April said rolling her eyes. "Come on Rachel, follow me, it's time to go to class,"

"Yes Ms. April," I said as I followed her outside the room. She was only walking and I had to run to keep up, fast walker. We turned a corner and walked down the main entrance hall. We turned right and entered the door there.

We came to a small classroom with a group of kids in it. Ms. April walked to the front of the room and got the classes attention.

"Excuse me everyone, stop talking, Our new exchange student is here, all the way from Fiore!" she began. She turned to me. "Come and introduce yourself dear,"

I walked to the front of the room, in front of the teachers deck, which was in front of the black board. I turned to face the row of desk with the boys and girls staring at me. Except for one, a red haired kid slouched in his chair and yawned.

"Hi, my name is Rachel, I came here all the way from Fiore because I want to be a Ranger," I said.

"Good, you can go sit down next to Keith," Ms. April said. She pointed to the red haired kid and gave him a questioning look. Probably wondering why he was grinning like that.

I nodded as I walked over to my seat, I could feel a blush growing on my cheeks. I've always hated speaking in public, all those eyes staring at you...waiting for you to mess up so they can laugh...

When class was over we all scattered and I started walking to the dorms with Keith. We had talked the whole class and I found out that he also had flying colors on his exam. He's a little annoying and keeps pretending he doesn't know my name, but whatever. He was still funny...and, well, nice too. A blond haired girl ran over to us.

"hi! I'm Rhythmi, unlike you I want to be a Operator so I can boss people like Keith around, do you want a tour?" she asked.

I shrugged, a little overwhelmed by her sudden speech, extrovert all the way. "Sure,"

Oh snap did that girl talk a lot, but she did show me around, it was nice. I lay on my bed thinking of everything that happened today to put in my letter to Alexei. The bed was pretty comfy, I got the bottom bunk in the front of the room. Rhythomi slept in the top bunk above me. I thin she was reading, studying or something. The rest of the girls in the Girls Dorm were sleeping or sitting on each others beds giggling and talking. A few glanced over at me, me with my bare feet on the bed, my knees half way up to my chest, and my letter to Alexei on my knees. I just got back from finding school stylers around the school and putting them in the basement. It was a challenge the students give new kids, it was kind of stupid in my opinion. Keith went with me because the person who sits next to you in class had to. He was kind of a baby. Mr. Kincaid almost caught us. He's even more annoying then Keith. My school life is going to be annoying, but it sure is going to be a whole heck of a lot of fun, especially like friends like Keith and Rhythmi.

_*One day internship, afterwords*_

"That was so much fun!" Keith exclaimed as we walked back to school. He walked on the path back to school, we crossed the bridge only a few moments ago. I captured a pachuitsu on my internship, it liked me, but I found out you couldn't have Partner pokemon in the school.

I was a little sad because I had to let her go, so I wasn't talking much.

"But it did suck that our grand mission was bringing lunch to people," Keith continued. Yeah, the rangers the Veitown decided to play a joke on us.

I nodded, a little confused. There was a guy there-he came for outside class a few months ago as well- his name was Crawford. He looked about eighteen or nineteen. he was funny, charming, and cute. Yea, I guess you can say that I have a case of puppy love, my first crush...

_*Graduation*_

"This has all ways been a sad day for us all, graduation," Ms. April began.

She stood in front of her desk, facing us. We sat in our desks, with looks of anticipation and tears on our faces. Keith rose his hand.

"yes Keith?" Ms April asked, turning to face him.

"Me and Rachel are only turning sixteen, we still have a year of schooling," he pointed out.

Ms. April shook her head. "We've upped you two up a year, for having such high scores on your exams last year,"

Keith sat back in his seat proud, as whispers cast through the room. I sunk lower in my seat as the whispers began, not wanting to be the center of attention.

_*Afterwords*_

Keith and I were resting from capturing those huge tangergrowths during graduation when Rhythmi came into the student lounge with important news. Yeah, I was the grades representative, we were about to graduate when two hugh tangergrowths came ou of the basement and attacked us, we were in the main hall, Keith took one, I took the other.

"Keith! You and I are both going to Fiore!" she exclaimed excitedly reading the paper.

"Cool! what about Rachel?" Keith asked springing up to look over her shoulder.

"yeah, what about me?" I asked, staying on the couch, my feet up on the table.

Rhythmi's smile faded as she continued reading. "Your going to the next town over...Veitown..." she trailed.

Keith's big grin faulted as he read it. "Oh,"

I bit my lip. Sure I would be working with my first crush but is it worth it? I'm leaving my friends...Lose some and gain some?

_***Mission; save Barlow and Boyleland's Pokemon***_**  
**

I sneak onto the ship, passing by Team Dim Sun grunts just as the boat leaves the hidden volcano cave dock in Boyleland**. **It was funny, I got caught once and the grunts thought I was some kids roleplaying as a Ranger. he offered me some gum if i would go away. I searched the whole ship, having to beat and capture Team Dim Sun Pokemon along the way. I found a door and I opened it. The room was dark. I used a elekid to light up the room, I shouted thanks before it left. There! Barlow lay on the ground tied up and gagged. I rushed over to him, took off the gag and untied it.

"Rachel? Rachel is that you?" he asked me, blinking at the new light.

"Yeah, coming to save my leader," I grinned.

Barlow jumped up. "Thanks, but right now we have to worry about saving Boyleland's Pokemon!" he exclaimed.

I nodded as I followed him throughout the ship, capturing more Team Dim Sun Pokemon along the way.

You know, remember almost a year ago when I said I had a mild case of puppy love for cutie Crawford? Well that has changed now. I sicken myself. Barlow's the oldest member of the Ranger base, mid to late twenties I would say. I don't like him because he looks good-no, he's quite ugly actually- but he's really awesome, nice, and just...who would love him?I ran through the ship, trying to get to the base level. There was a huge plug I was earlier that I needed to plug in to stop water from sinking the ship. I had a macoke ready, and Barlow was trying to drive the ship in land. I beat Kincaid (Yes, my teacher is a Dim Sun Admin! I couldn't believe it, he wasn't that good actually) but he escaped, whatever, I had more important things to worry about. The pokemon were going to die! I ran through the levels of the ship, my footsteps echoing as I ran across the large metal boxes. The water level was rising rapidly. Then I reached the bottom floor and plugged up the ship, thanking machoke after the water stopped rising. Then---CRASH!

I scrambled out out of the ship and emerged on the top deck. We were docked on the small dock of Ascensions Square in Ranger's school. The ship was surrounded by future Rangers, mechanics, and Operators. Principal Lamont and Ms. April were there, so were Crawford and Luana, they must have been giving an Outdoor class. They all had astonished looks on their faces, their eyes wide. I looked towards the ship, waiting for Barlow to emerge. Pokemon ran out and gathered with the students. A few laughed and picked up the small, cute pokemon.

"Where's Barlow?" Luana asked.

"He should be coming out any time now..." I trailed, a little worried.

"Is he--" Crawford started.

"I'm here!" came a familiar shout as Barlow emerged out of the ship. The kids cheered as us rangers and teachers ran to him in relief.

_***Ranger Union***_

I said my goodbyes to Barlow, Crawford, Luana, Elaine, and Ollie before heading off to the Ranger Union. I've been promoted to Top Ranger after last weeks mission. It was sad, our depart, but I can visit them again. I found a dodo and rode to the Ranger Union. The dodo was going so fast as I made it do the twists and turns to follow the paths to the union. Flashes of green, gray and blue, it ran past people as they watched amazed. I headed inside--where I was greeted by Keith and Rythmi. I didn't even bother looking at my surroundings, I've bee here before. I stopped in the doorway, perplexed.

"You surprised were here?" Keith grinned.

"Your a top Ranger?" I asked, getting my voice back.

"And a Top Operator," Rythmi beamed.

I grinned as we headed upstairs and into the Ranger lounge. Not many people were in there, we sat down on chairs and ordered some drinks and food. We had a lot to catch up on about ourselves, newspapers didn't say everything.

Again, lose some friends to gain more--or some back.

_***Yellow gem or Keith?***_

I rolled my eyes as I watched Rhythmi and her new Top Operator friend obsessing over Top Ranger Sven, who supposedly had 10,000 captures. I recently found out he was the other who got scores as well as myself and Keith at the exam at Ranger school. I wandered around the Union, bored. I was called to receive a mission. I was assigned to retrieve the yellow gem in the desert. Keith called for help, the guardian of the gem was giving him trouble. On my way to the desert I helped a wailord and did a couple different missions, it was quite hectic actually. I met Sven as well. We met when the waillord gave me a ride on it's back to where a captured Wailmer was, riding a Wailord is is really weird but sure fun, I felt as if I was about to fall off. We worked together for a bit, he was twenty, myself seventeen. Then we split so I could go to the desert. I got through the desert temple to the back room where I met the legendary Pokemon cresselia. She was quite easy to capture actually. Much easier then lucario. And then...things took a turn for the worse.

I walked back outside of the little room that I captured cresselia in. She gave me the yellow stone--well let me take it--and now i had to go back to the Ranger Union. Then suddenly when I was on the stairs I heard the noise of beating helicopter blades. I spun around and saw a helicopter landing. A large tanned man with yellow spiky hair clambered out.

"Give me the yellow gem," he said in a southern sounding accent, something like that, he didn't speak English very well.

"I don't think so," I said crossing my arms.

"Ok then," he said pulling out his Mimero.

I quickly captured his Pokemon and his Mimero went discarded. "Now leave, I'm not giving you the gem," I said defiantly.

Boy was that man stubborn. His stupid little kid English could really get annoying as well. "I think otherwise," he started. "Grunts, bring out boy,"

Keith was dropped out of the helicopter held by two Team Dim Sun grunts. He was tied up tightly.

"Keith! What? But-" I started confused.

The yellow haired man chuckled. "I stole his voice mail thingy, his whiny voice,quite easy to imitate,"

Keith muttered something under his breath.

"Asking you, give me yellow gem, or won't get friend back, your choice Rachel," the yellow haired man asked.

Keith shook his head. "Don't do it Rachel! My life isn't as important as Almia and it's people and Pokemon!" Keith cried.

"Quite dedicated you young Ranger?" the man chuckled.

I held the shining yellow gem in my trembling hand. Tears fell down my face, as I shook my head.

"Choose Rachel, yellow gem, or Keith?"

I held up the yellow gem.

"No Rachel-" Keith started.

I handed the Yellow Gem to the yellow haired man.

"Thank you Rachel," he said before kicking the tied up Keith to me and escaping with his Grunts on the helicopter. I watched as the helicopter flew into the distant, wind picked up, tossing sand around.

I knelt down through my tears and trembling body as I untied Keith.

When I was done Keith spoke. "Why Rachel? Why did you do it?"

"Because I Love you Keith,"

**Yea....cute ending....I wasn't expecting it to go this way but whatever *tear* I love this little oneshot. How u like it? Please Review! Barlow is true, he is the only black person in Pokemon and rules! He's like the Pokemon version of Big Mike. Big Mike will win American Idol! Or Bowersox...Please Review! **

**Oh, and I forgot what Heath called voice mail....  
**


End file.
